The Girl Who Came To Stay
by amethystsea
Summary: Deadliest Catch. Last of the trilogy. Sioux and Johnathan Hillstrand are back in Homer. She has erased her past. But what about his? Homer can be a very deadly place for the girl who has stolen the heart of the hometown Number 1 Catch!
1. Chapter 1

_Well here we go! Chapter I in the my trilogy. . .'The Girl Who Came to Stay'. _

_In the first 'book' 'The Girl Who Got Away' it took to Chapter 15 for the Smut to appear. In 'book' two 'The Girl Who Made It Back' the Smut appeared in Chapter 6. _

_**What the hell, in this last 'book' the Smut appears in Chapter 1! LOL!** _

_What's going on? Well, in addition to some hot sex with Johnathan. . .Sioux meets up with an ally from her past._

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

He thanked God Thanksgiving had gone so well. Ma and Grandma had swept Sioux up and welcomed her back with the love and warmth he expected, and it looked like Sioux felt secure within the family for now. She had told him she often struggled with feeling 'other' and different which made it hard for her to join with people. However, she had charmed the crew and each and every one of them, even to his amazement Eddie, had not only accepted her, but adored her. When they returned to his home that night she was quiet and had that fragile look around her eyes. Now that she would expose her soft center to him, he was careful to tend to her gently when she had that look. They were curled up under a blanket on the sofa before a roaring fire.

'Hillstranded?'

'What?' Sioux turned in his arms and they were nose to nose.

'Hillstranded. . . .steamrolled by one or a bunch of Hillstrands.' He nibbled her lower lip.

'We can be a lot to take in. . .'specially all at once.'

Sioux tried not to shiver as a wave of anxiety rolled in. 'Everyone was really nice.'

He felt her shiver and pulled the blanket tighter and rubbed her back vigorously. 'Cold? I can turn the heat up, get another blanket?'

Sioux was struggling not to hyperventilate. 'No, I'm fine.'

Johnathan wasn't fooled. 'Shhhh. Take a deep breath. Come on. Another.'

It took Johnathan a good while of soothing and guiding her breathing before her panic subsided.

'There's Hillstranded and then there's this. Talk to me.'

Sioux was spooned tight, her back to his chest, clutching his arm staring into the flames. She was honest.

'Happened to me that first night I met the crew. Not as bad though. Your bond was so close and powerful. . .scared me. . .made me feel so alone and strange. . .wanted to run. . . run back to the nothing where I belonged.'

'Sioux. . .'

She patted his arm. 'I need to get this out.' And took a deep breath.

'But you loving me lifted me, now I do feel I belong. It's a really good feeling, to belong. I haven't felt I belonged in a very long time. Tonight at Grandma Jo's those old feeling rose up again only much stronger. Your people have a bond so deep-rooted and powerful. . .I could almost see it. . .an astral aura of pale shimmering gold that settled over me with a warmth I can't remember ever feeling. '

She turned and ran her hand over each and every feature of the man she loved.

'I'm so much braver with you. You anchor me.'

Johnathan was confused. 'Then what scared you baby?'

'That feeling. You're used to it. Scared the hell out of me to think I could blow it and wind up back to nothing. . . ' She choked as hot tears welled up and fell.

Her tears tasted like warm ocean water on his tongue. Wrapped from birth in the love and support of a large close family, he couldn't imagine the lonely and solitary life she had lived. In many ways it had shaped her strong and independent, in others vulnerable and anxious. Just never knew what Sioux you were gonna get. Which made her so fascinating and exciting to him. God, he loved this woman.

He smoothed her hair and kissed her slow and gentle. 'Now you listen to me, you ain't going anywhere. Know why? Because you love me and know it would kill me if you did. So you're stuck with me and all my wacky kinfolks.'

She smiled. 'Momma Joan and Grandma Jo aren't wacky.'

He laughed and pulled her to her feet. 'Ha! Where do you think the wacky comes from?'

He lifted her up and kissed her all the way to the bedroom where he dumped her unceremoniously on his bed, slid on top of her smiling the smile of a man with his prey in his cave.

'Welcome home baby.' And proceeded to 'welcome' her with a litany of sweet nothings as he caressed off her clothes.

'Wanna know what I'm thankful for?' Her sweater slide over her head and he ran his tongue up her neck.

'You. In my bed. All mine.' He ran his tongue slowly down her stomach to her belly button and gave it a hard suck.

Sioux squirmed and gasped. 'Stop, that it tickles.'

For her protest she got a sloppy belly button raspberry that had her thrashing and gasping. 'S-s-stop!'

Johnathan came up laughing. 'That was fun.'

Unzipping her jeans he was thoughtful. 'You know I do believe this is the first time I've had you at my mercy without some deadline or work hanging over my head.'

And slowly pushed her jeans down and off one leg at a time.

'Got nothin' to do for the next month or so, but love you.' And ran his tongue up her left leg.

'Gonna take my sweet time.' Up the right leg.

'Cause you ain't goin' anywhere.' And licked the thin silk over her wet slit.

Sioux was starting to moan.

'Your underwear is sexy, I like that.' Another lick.

'Like it a lot. But I like what's under it better.'

And slowly slipped off her La Perla panties and ran them under his nose.

'You smell so amazing. . .too bad I can't bottle you. . .would make millions.'

Running both hands under her back she arched and he snapped her bra.

'Good girl. You know I'm gonna keep this up for as long as I can, right?'

Her breathing was ragged her eyes half closed, dreamy. He slowly lowered the lacy straps down and off her shoulders and was again thoughtful as he cupped her breasts.

'Can't say if I left the best for last. . . but do I love these.'

'Just.' Licked one hard nipple.

'Love um.' And licked the other.

'Um. Um. Um.' He mused as he lay down beside her and ran one lazy hand up and down her quivering body.

'Where to start?' And ran a finger down her hot slit and into her slick core.

'Nope, changed my mind.' As he withdrew and Sioux groaned.

'Think I'm gonna have me some more of those fine tits of yours.'

He nuzzled and sucked one, and slowly rubbed and pinched the nipple of the other. As was his intention, he was driving Sioux crazy and wondered how long she was gonna indulge him.

'Must getting senile.' He muttered as he pulled her to the foot of the bed, spread her legs wide shaking his head as he ran his tongue slowly up her gasping slit.

'Only one thing I like better than how you smell. . .is how good you taste.'

He enveloped her with his burning mouth working her clit with a hard tongue. He held her firm as her pelvis bucked and churned under his mouth. Sioux was starting to get loud, music to his ears.

He sat back. 'I think I want you to come for me now. . .real hard and real loud. Ain't nobody around for miles.'

In addition to sucking her clit, his labors now included two fingers working her pussy rough along her G-spot. His cock was rock hard as she thrashed, and came screaming his name. He pulled her to her feet and drank in the sight of her flushed and woozy. He gave her a hard kiss and tossed her back on the bed, and stripped off his clothes.

Sioux watched him through silted eyes. He was something. She had never abandoned herself to any man this way before. Tonight was his. Hers would come. He was on her again with that greedy mouth. With a tight hug he turned her on top of him, his hard throbbing cock riding along her stomach.

'Let's play cowgirl. Pretend I'm your pony.'

Sioux grunted as he worked his way inside her.

'Wonder if you'll ride me slow and gentle or rough and hard?

She rose up and settle herself securely, his big hands on her hips, leaned over covering him with the veil of her hair and hoarsely whispered.

'When I ride. . .' And ground down in lazy circles.

'I ride. . .' And started to raise and lower herself slowly.

'Always ride. . .' She increased the tempo.

'Wild and hard. . . giddy up baby'

And double-timed it. Johnathan growled as he kept her seated, her tight pussy skinning his cock, as she rode him with abandon.

Sioux

The next morning she awoke spooned in his arms. He was still sound asleep and snoring away. She smiled. Funny how fast she got used to his snoring she mused. What was even funnier was she didn't think she could sleep without it's lull. She carefully disentangled herself and stretched like a cat. Yesterday had been a mad dash to get the boat squared away, shower and dress for dinner, and dash out the door. She had barely seen even half of the house.

She tossed on one of his; 'Dutch Harbor 'Got Crabs?' tees and went to find the kitchen to get some coffee started. Not that his tee provided much coverage, slit deep on the sides to better show off his tats and arms. The kitchen turned out to be behind the dining room, and as she walked in she yelped and froze. There was a woman with her back to her at the stove. Sioux heard her mutter.

'Sweet Jesus, not _another_ left-over turkey of a 'ho. . .' The woman turned and they locked eyes. Although it was only seconds, it seemed like a lifetime.

'Sioux?'

'Jimmy Sue!'

The two women shrieked the piercing high pitched shriek of girlfriends who haven't seen each other since forever, ran into each other's arms, and jumped up and down with joy.

Johnathan

High pitched shrieks startled him awake. He listened, relaxed, and pulled a pillow over his head and chuckled his signature Snidely Whiplash snicker . . because it sounded like Sioux had found his big surprise.

Sioux

Jimmy Sue! She savored in the sight of her. Jimmy Sue was half native Aleut, half Russian. She calculated her to be in her early sixties. She was now a plump, five foot three, with the same dancing blue eyes, long straight black hair now streaked with silver. Oh how she had loved her some Jimmy Sue back-in-the-day when Jimmy Sue was in her early twenties, the new mother of two bawlin' twin boys, and Sioux a gawky, tryin' her hardest to be appear grown, twelve year-old. It was Jimmy Sue her Dad had paid to keep an eye on her that winter.

Jimmy Sue

She couldn't have been more shocked to see Sioux wander into Johnathan's kitchen than if freakin' Beyonce had strolled in**.** She was stunning, fully growed into the potential of her beauty. She had seen first-hand the close bond that developed between her and little Johnathan Hillstrand and could not believe the half-naked woman she hugged had obviously spent a hard, long night with the fool.

'Oh,_ NO_ you dident!' She shrieked.

Sioux tried to gathered his 'barely there' tee around her, laughed, and gave up all pretense.

Sioux hooted. 'Jimmy Sue I made it back! Found him, and we're so in crazy love it's scandalous!

Jimmy Sue raised a hand-up, and shook her head.

'Sit your scandalous, smokin' hot butt down, and tell Momma, ALL, and I mean ALL about it!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natural Woman - Aretha Franklin <strong>_

_Looking out on the morning rain_  
><em>I used to feel uninspired<em>  
><em>And when I knew I had to face another day<em>  
><em>Lord, it made me feel so tired<em>  
><em>Before the day I met you, life was so unkind<em>  
><em>But you were the key to my peace of mind<em>

_'Cause you make me feel,_  
><em>You make me feel,<em>  
><em>You make me feel like<em>  
><em>A natural woman<em>

_When my soul was in the lost-and-found_  
><em>You came along to claim it<em>  
><em>I didn't know just what was wrong with me<em>  
><em>Till your kiss helped me name it<em>  
><em>Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for<em>  
><em>'Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more<em>

_'Cause you make me feel,_  
><em>You make me feel,<em>  
><em>You make me feel like<em>  
><em>A natural woman<em>

_Oh, baby, what you've done to me_  
><em>You make me feel so good inside<em>  
><em>And I just want to be close to you<em>  
><em>You make me fell so alive<em>

_'Cause you make me feel,_  
><em>You make me feel,<em>  
><em>You make me feel <em>_a natural woman_


	2. Chapter 2

_Johnathan and Sioux are 'Gonna need a bigger boat' to hold all the folks trying to help those two make their budding relationship work. Meet the incomparable Jimmy Sue, Johnathan's chief cook, bottle-washer, and much more! Thanks for the Reviews! _

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

Finally! The smell of coffee! He grumbled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. Sioux and Jimmy Sue were sitting at the table with steaming mugs yakking and giggling like school girls. Sioux had scrounged up a Cowboys long sleeve tee and appeared somewhat presentable for a woman who had been thoroughly 'entertained' until the wee hours. He leaned in the doorway and grumbled.

'I smell coffee but no food and I'm starving.'

Sioux turned and he hoped he would never forget that sight of her. Her hair was a tangled mess and the over-sized tee hung on her like a garbage bag, but she was beaming, her eyes light and dancing.

'My Lord and Master has risen.' Jimmy Sue deadpanned. 'Back to slavin'.' She took another sip of coffee and drag off her smoke, not making a move.

She had been his housekeeper/den mother/and self-described 'ho rustler' for the past six years. Known him since he was a toddler and had long ago accepted he wasn't never gonna grow up. She loved him like one of her own, but did her best to cover up the fact, and keep him line, with a dry, sharp-tongued disapproving facade. Johnathan lived to piss her off, and though neither would ever admit it, they were really the best of buddies.

'Slavin'? Give me a break! Johnathan snorted. 'You got the easiest job on the planet. I'm here less than six months out of the year and pay you for twelve.'

'Yeah, and each and every one of those days you're here a new fresh hell awaits.' Jimmy Sue drawled and squinted at him through a cloud of smoke.

Johnathan walked over, wrapped his arms around Sioux, and kissed the top of her head. Then helped himself to one of Jimmy Sue's cigarettes, lit up and continued to mess with her.

'Is there no pleasing you, ya old Rusky? I haul in the biggest prize in the Bering Sea, lay her at your feet, and all I get is your usual crap?'

'I'm only half Rusky and you know it, ya swarthy bone-head Swede.' Jimmy Sue retorted.

Sioux got up and called for a truce and pulled him in for a warm kiss. 'Both of you quit talkin' smack. I'm going to shower then rustle up breakfast.'

At the kiss, Jimmy Sue threw both hands over her face and groaned. 'My eyes! I'm too old for this shit!'

Johnathan laughed, gave Sioux a swat on the butt and told her to hurry it up. He got his coffee, sat down and beamed at Jimmy Sue.

'Come on, give up the props. Did I, or did I not shock the hell out of ya.'

She shook her head. 'You can't be doing shit like that to old people fool; I coulda had a heart attack.' Then she smiled fondly. 'But yeah, you got me, got me good.'

Then she slipped the shiv between his ribs with skill.

'But the biggest shock was she sez she's in love with you. Love of her life. You rat-bastard. I like that girl and would really hate to see her get hurt.'

Johnathan was serious and anxious. 'Jimmy Sue, you of all people got no reason to believe me. I. Love. Her. Always have, always will. Love her so much it's scary. 'Fraid to let her out of my sight because if she disappears again I don't know. . . I can't lose her, and don't know how I'm gonna keep her.'

His eyes just melted her and she struggled to keep up her tough facade. Jimmy Sue remembered how forlorn he had been when Sioux had gone to her people in New Orleans. She and everybody else tried to reason with the boy, telling him Sioux had to go, had no choice, but he would just look at her mute with those bruised black eyes. Now decades later she saw the same look in his eyes and she felt bad for him. He had a legitimate concern. He sucked at relationships and had blown each and every one.

She rolled her eyes, blew out another stream of smoke and waited. Now he was looking really uncomfortable but she let him stew in his shit.

He began. 'Ah, Neil gave you my message?'

Why me? She pondered. Why I got to be the one to finish raising this fool? Joan, Jo, and Andy were going to owe her big-time if she could pull this miracle off.

'Yeah I got the message. . S. W. B.'

It was 'Ho code. _S._ stood for 'Scrub' meant she was to perform a CSI level search for any and all embarrassing souvenirs from any past 'lady friends'. No one would believe the nooks and crannies where she found thongs, g-strings, and Wonder bras. _W.B._ stood for 'With Bleach' 'Ho DEFCON 2 . . .that meant a call to the locksmith to change each and every lock, and security codes, plus change the number on the land phone line.

Her report was short and succinct. 'Scrub complete, phone number changed, locksmith will be here at two o'clock. Gimme your cell and I'll de-'ho it for ya.'

Johnathan groaned with relief and brought it to her.

'Jimmy Sue, you are a major pain in my ass, but in some areas your job performance is outstanding.'

Jimmy Sue lit another smoke, began to address his phone, and then pushed her empty mug over to him.

'Fill 'er up Blackbeard. By tonight, you'll look like you been livin' like a freakin' monk up in here. Now in town? That's another story.'

Johnathan sighed, dutifully got up and fetched her coffee.

Sioux

Breakfast was quick and delicious, and Jimmy Sue had commented it sure beat the usual toaster pocket and 'hair of the dog'. She had Johnathan drop her of at the car rental and in quick order was she was cruising Homer in a new black Chevy truck. He had wanted to ferry her around but she insisted on her own ride. She hated asking people to do things for her, especially things she could do herself. Besides she wanted to enjoy her first exploration of Homer solo. So much had changed, Homer was now a thriving community. There were actually street lights! But the extraordinary natural wonders were the same; forbidding mountains, alpine glaciers, dense evergreen forests, a fast-moving sea, the four and half mile long sand spit, and bald eagles souring in the sky. She was looking forward to her first summer in this beautiful setting.

When her drive lead her close to Momma Jo's, she stopped by to say hello. Joan answered Sioux's ring wiping her hands on her apron.

'Sorry, I was in the area and stopped by, but I can come back if you're busy.' Joan pulled her in and gave her a hug. 'Don't be silly, we were just waiting for a batch of those chocolate peanut butter cookies the kids liked yesterday to finish baking and having a cup of tea.'

Joan lead her back to the kitchen where Grandma Jo sat at the table where a beautiful tea set was in use. Sioux knew her china and was excited.

'Grandma Jo!. She exclaimed. 'This is beautiful! It's antique Wedgewood isn't it?' As Joan set a cup and saucer from the set in front of her. '

Jo loved nothing better than to tell the story of her prized tea set. 'Was my mother's. It's late 19th century antique Japanese Satsuma porcelain earthenware.'

Sioux examined her cup and again admired. 'The bird and chrysanthemum is hand painted and highlighted with 18 carat gold. The dragon cup handles. . .'

Joan completed. 'Traditionally dispel evil.'

Jo explained. 'What I got from my mother was the tea pot and two cups and saucers. Over the last few years I got the rest of the set, and the cup and saucers for twelve.'

'How? This is a very rare set.' Sioux wondered.

Jo smiled and sipped her mint tea. 'Johnathan.'

Sioux's mouth dropped and she couldn't have been more surprised. She knew her man was a burley, bad boy; Harley ridin', rough and tough crab fisherman. But an antique china aficionado?

Jo and Joan chuckled at the shocked look on her face.

Jo explained. 'Five years ago when he got an assistant to handle the business the show demanded, he told her to search the internet and buy up every piece of this set she could find.'

Joan added. 'He don't know Wedgewood from Solo red cups. But he saw to it Grandma got this set.'

Sioux sipped her tea and loved Johnathan more than ever when his hoarse shout rent the air.

'Sioux! I been searching for you everywhere! Why haven't you returned my calls, texted, or even freakin' tweeted?' Johnathan burst into the kitchen, U.S.A. leather jacket, TB cap backwards, jeans, snakeskin boots, a big blast of burley testosterone raining all over on the civilized lady scene.

At the exact moment, the timer on oven went off, and Sioux rose and pulled a tray of perfectly cooked cookies out the oven and gave him a irritated look.

'Slow your roll! Why are you pulling out the LoJack! Did we, or did we not agree to meet back at the house at 5 p.m.?

Jo chimed in. 'John. how is it you always show up when cookies come out of the oven?'

'It's a gift Granny.' He turned back to Sioux and blustered.

'You coulda been attacked by a moose or even a bear! Coulda run off the road down a ravine. Why don't you stay in touch?'

Sioux was transferring hot cookies to the cooling rack, acutely aware of Jo and Joan just a few feet away.

'Can we do this later?' She hissed and nodded toward the table behind them.

Johnathan looked over at the two who were doing their level best to appear oblivious to the drama at the oven.

'Am I right?' He asked them. 'She should check in. At least answer the freakin' phone.'

Jo and Joan both shook their heads and stayed quiet.

'Well, thanks for your support.' Johnathan muttering as his cell rang.

'Yo! Yeah Andy, I found her. . .' And left the room. Sioux shrugged and follwed him.

'Yeah, dude she just disappeared for like three hours. What do you mean no big deal?'

Sioux tapped him on the shoulder and mouthed 'Hang up.'

'. . .Andy I'll call you back.' He hung up and glared at her. 'What?'

'I don't stay in touch 'cause I've never had anyone to stay in touch with!'

That got his attention.

Sioux continued. 'Baby, I've been flyin' solo for a very long time. Solo. I'm not used to answering to anybody. Check in every 15 minutes? _Really._ However, when I agree to show up at a pre-arranged time and place, I will be there. . . _on time_. And if I foresee being late, I will call.'

Johnathan sat down on the sofa, leaned forward, exhaled some of the anxious breath he had been holding, and said wearily. 'That sounds reasonable. Very mature. Only thing is I'm finding I'm neither reasonable or mature when it comes to you. Sorry.'

Sioux took a good look and realized he was actually shook up. She knelt and whispered.

'Look at me.'

He slowly raised his head.

She searched his eyes. 'Tell me why you were so worried.'

'I don't know.' He admitted. 'I couldn't get in touch with you and I know this sounds crazy, but I just had to find you. I'm not particularly jealous or controlling, or so I've been told. I just freaked. I'm really sorry.'

Sioux checked her watch. 'It's four. Can we talk about this tonight? I'd really like to finish tea with the ladies.' She rose and patted his shoulder.

'Yeah, wait up!' He took her arm and looked up at her.

'How 'bout some cookies for the road?'

Joan, who had been shamelessly ease dropping, hurried back to the table.

'Ma, those two got issues, we got to pray harder!'

* * *

><p><em>Jealous Guy - John Lennon<em>

_I was dreaming of the past,  
>And my heart was beating fast.<br>I began to lose control,  
>I began to lose control.<br>I didn't mean to hurt you.  
>I'm sorry that I made you cry.<br>Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you.  
>I'm just a jealous guy.<em>

_I was feeling insecure you might not love me anymore._  
><em>I was shivering inside,<em>  
><em>I was shivering inside.<em>  
><em>I didn't mean...<em>

_I was trying to catch your eyes,_  
><em>though that you was trying to hide.<em>  
><em>I was swallowing my pain,<em>  
><em>I was swallowing my pain.<em>  
><em>I didn't mean...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Lawd have mercy, Johnathan and Sioux finally get some insight. Wildviolet knows what she inspired. . .you Rock! Keep those reviews comin'! _

* * *

><p><span>Momma Joan<span>

She was worried about those two. As much as she prayed they would fulfill their destiny and bond, it looked like Johnathan and Sioux had some serious issues to deal with. First, there was their past. He was desperate to hold her, she was anxious about being held. Johnathan could be hard-headed and over-bearing when he wanted something, and he wanted her bad. It was more than likely Sioux would feel cornered and struggle against his possessiveness. Then, there was the make-up of their personalities. Both were mustangs. Never broken to the bridle of traditional bonding, they had been running wild and free well into mid-life. Their bonding, if there was to be one, would not be conventional in any sense. To make it, they would have to create a delicate balance of independence and union.

Andy

He and Jimmy Sue were holding a think-tank summit at Johnathan's and Jimmy Sue was reporting.

'Andy, I'm telling you he's gone round-the-bend. He's was all pacing and cussin' and blowing up Sioux's phone, then he tore out of here looking for her.'

It was afternoon at Casa Johnathan and that meant the libation were tall bottles of ice-cold Miller's.

'Fool is gonna blow it if he doesn't chill out.' Andy firmly believed. 'Jimmy Sue, you got your work cut out for ya.'

Jimmy Sue gave him an especially sour look. 'Why I gotta be the one to talk some sense into his empty skull? You're his brother. Ain't that your job?'

Andy thought Jimmy Sue was a hoot and was glad when she agreed, at his urging to take the job with Johnathan. And for all her sardonic posturing, he knew she really cared about him.

Andy gave her a killer smile. 'Now Jimmy Sue, I've been married since forever, what would I know about this whole dating and trying to start a relationship thing? That's your area of expertise. . .how many times you been married? Three, no I'm forgetting Ralph, four?'

Jimmy Sue just loved her some Andy, always had. 'Stop pouring on the charm cowboy, as you well know, the tally is seven.'

'See!' Andy crowed. 'I came to the right woman.' And shoot her yet another patented killer look over his beer bottle.

Jimmy Sue chuckled. 'Alright already. Turn down the high beams! Those sexy baby blues are blinding me.'

Andy sealed the deal. 'We'll divide and conquer. You take John and I'll work on Sioux. We gotta deal?'

Jimmy Sue raised her bottle and Andy knocked it.

Jimmy Sue grinned. 'With us pullin' the strings, those two whack-jobs just might have a shot.'

Johnathan

Johnathan was thinking as he turned into his driveway. Maybe he needed to see a therapist. Better yet an exorcist. 'Cause he _was _acting possessed. He knew it, but couldn't stop himself. LoJack? Please. He would go high-tech, and get one of one of those real time GPS tracking devices. Yeah, install it on the under carriage on her truck, and he could track her from his laptop or phone and she'd never know. Then he could chill. Yeah, that's the ticket. He'd get Sheryl on it in the morning. He spotted Andy's truck and couldn't wait to tell him the plan.

Johnathan entered the way he entered most rooms, loud and talking a mile a minute.

'Andy, I think I got this Sioux thing knocked. . .'

And commenced to blurt out a stream of consciousness rap. As he motor-mouthed, Andy gave him a big smile and mocked as Johnathan talked over him like always.

'Well hello there Andy, nice to see ya. How's things with you? How's the wife and kids? Can I get you another beer?'

Johnathan took a breath. 'So whadya think?'

Andy just smiled. 'About what?'

Johnathan was exasperated. 'My plan.'

Andy gave Jimmy Sue a 'this ought to be good' look.

'Roll it by us one more time bro.'

Johnathan sat down and made sure he had both their attention.

'She is gonna drop off radar, told me that. Said she's used to flyin' solo. She ain't splitting on me again, so I gotta know where she is. Gonna sneak a GPS tracking device on her truck!'

Jimmy Sue 

Andy and Jimmy Sue slapped their foreheads and stared at him slack-jawed.

Johnathan was pissed. 'What? It'll work.'

Andy just stared at Jimmy Sue. She caressed his cheek.

'There, there, my precious. Not to worry. I have the **P**sychiatric **E**mergency **T**eam number on speed dial. I'll get right on it.'

Andy kissed her hand. 'For the love of God, make the call.'

Johnathan was now beyond pissed and bellowed. 'Quit goofing on me! You think this shit is funny? She could disappear anytime!'

Jimmy Sue spoke sharply. 'How old are you?'

Johnathan was confused. 'What are you talking about?'

Jimmy Sue insisted. 'How old are you right now?'

'You know exactly how old I am. Made me feel like a dead man walkin' on my last birthday.'

Jimmy Sue pressed with physic precision. 'Right now you're 10.'

Andy thought 'Oh Snap!' She _was_ good.

Johnathan still didn't get it. 'What are you're talking about.'

Jimmy Sue's smile was smug. And went lay-chick Sigmund Freud on his ass.

'You're like a Vet that hears a car back-fire in his home town, and in his head thinks he's back in combat, does a duck and roll outside of Wal-Mart hollering 'Incoming!'

Andy was shocked and awed at Jimmy Sue's right-on insight.

'So you're saying he's got like 'Sioux PTSD'?'

'Duh?' She drawled. 'How much do you remember about fifth grade?'

Johnathan was exasperated. 'Who remembers that ancient shit?'

Andy remembered. 'Came close to failing that year. Ma was trippin' and Dad beat his ass.'

Anxiety rose and crashed over Johnathan, his heart started to beat fast and he shivered as a irrational feeling of impending doom washed over him. He wanted to run to his the bed and pull the covers over his head. Instead he stormed off to the bar in the living room shouting.

'I'm puttin' the fuckin' tracker on her.' Poured and downed a double shot of Crown Royal to calm his nerves.

Andy followed, and went Captain on his ass. 'Mothafucker! Are you _tryin'_ to run her off? Do you really think you can pull that shit off? She'll kick your ass, and when she's done, I'll kick what's left. Get a grip!'

Jimmy Sue sauntered in. 'Oh goodie gum drop. Happy Hour startin' early. I'll have a double shot of vodka, thank-you-very-much.'

And proceeded to expand upon her theory that explained his crazy. He was re-living the trauma of her leaving when they were kids. Didn't mean he was necessarily certifiable, just meant he had some stuff to deal with. And cautioned he could smother her to bolting if he didn't get his shit under control.

She concluded. 'So if you gonna smother her, ya want it be a good smothering like hot gravy on mashed potatoes, not bad smothering like a pillow over her face. Sneaking GPS on her is bad smothering.'

When she finished Johnathan was thoughtful. 'Ya know she got some PTSD too. Last night, she freaked and had a panic attack or sumthang.'

Andy was on it. 'Or sumthang what?'

Johnathan explained. When he was done, Andy and Jimmy Sue exchanged co-conspirator looks. Andy stretched and yawned as the crunch of tires on the driveway signaled Sioux's return.

He gave Johnathan a hard stare. 'You clear fool?'

Johnathan nodded. 'If I'm gonna smother, smother like gravy not suffocation. I ain't ten, and she ain't going anywhere unless my dumb ass makes her. Don't blow it.'

Jimmy Sue beamed and raised her shot glass. 'You the smartest one! Top of my class! Always here to keep your ass straight baby dumplin'.

Sioux

She was thinking hard as she drove. Joan and Jo had kept it light after Johnathan left, but she saw their concern and was warmed. They would be there for her and him as they fought through the past and present for a life together. What no one realized was she hadn't done what she had done, erased her life for him, to punk out and succumb to her insecurities or his. She may falter and fall, but she swore she would always rise and fight for this man. He was a hot mess and so was she, but no matter whatever arose to try and take them out, she was gonna go down swinging. . .for them.

She was a woman determined and committed, cornered with no other option except this man. And that made her dangerous. . .dangerously in love.

* * *

><p><em>From Dangerously in Love - Beyonce<em>

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Baby, I love you; you are my life_  
><em>My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side<em>  
><em>You're my relation in connection to the sun<em>  
><em>With you next to me there's no darkness I can't overcome<em>  
><em>You are my raindrops, I am the seed<em>  
><em>With you and God who's the sunlight I bloom and grow so beautifully<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm so proud, proud to be your girl<em>  
><em>You make the confusion go all away from this cold and mixed-up world<em>

_I am in love with you_  
><em>You set me free<em>  
><em>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you<em>  
><em>I'll never leave<em>  
><em>Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me<em>  
><em>'Cause I am in love with you<em>  
><em>You set me free<em>  
><em>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you<em>  
><em>I'll never leave<em>  
><em>Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me<em>

_And I know you love me, love me for who I am_  
><em>'Cause years before I became who I am, baby, you were my man<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy, easy loving me<em>  
><em>I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me<em>  
><em>Thought of all my love for you sometimes make me want to cry<em>  
><em>Realize all my blessings; I'm grateful to have you by my side<em>

_Every time I see your face my heart smiles_  
><em>Every time it feels so good it hurts sometimes<em>  
><em>Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe, to love you<em>

_Dangerously in love_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ooooh, Sioux meets up with the Queen Bee Bitch of Homer, Alaska. Keep the Reviews comin'!_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

As she turned into Johnathan's driveway there was a truck she didn't recognize. The door was open and she entered and called out. 'Hey!' She was happy to hear Andy's voice. 'We're back here!'

She made her way to the 'great room' off the kitchen where Andy and Jimmy Sue lounged. She ran over to Andy jumped in his lap kissed and hugged him. 'Where's the love of my life?'

Andy joked. 'Right here baby. Nah, just funning' ya, he went upstairs. Kinda tuckered out. Me and Jimmy Sue are gettin' ready to shove off. How you doin'?'

Sioux got up and gave them both a big smile. 'I'm _all_ good. Catch ya later.'

Jimmy Sue looked at Andy. 'Well I guess that's our clue to skidoo.'

Andy wearily got to his feet, held out a hand and pulled Jimmy Sue to hers.

'Come on 'ol girl. Gotta get our rest. Tomorrow is sure to be another day of their crazy.'

Sioux stood in the bedroom doorway and considered the lump with the comforter pulled over his head in the draped dark gloom as she shrugged off her boots and warmed her hands. She slide under the comforter careful not to disturb the protective tent he had fashioned. Slowly she spooned his back, breathed softly on the back of his neck, ran a warm hand under his tee to rub his back, and slowly matched her breathing to his.

'Sioux, promise you won't let me fuck us up, O.K.?'

Sioux yawned. 'Deal. Same goes for me.'

'I'm serious. Don't let me do it.' He insisted and turned to face her tugging the comforter tighter over their heads. 'I'd like trap you like this forever and never let you go.'

'Ah, some air please.'

As Johanthan lowered the comforter he smiled. 'Smothering you wasn't I? Do that a lot. He smoothed her hair. 'Jimmy Sue tore my butt up about the smothering.'

Sioux yawned again. 'Sorry.'

He chuckled as he rolled her onto his chest and slapped her butt. 'Go get comfortable and I'll let you sleep for a couple of hours, then I'm taking you out to dinner.'

'You gonna take a nap with me?'

He rubbed her ass and cupped it. 'Sure baby I'll take a nap with you.'

She gave him a serious look as she got up. 'Nap. Sleep. That's it.'

Sioux woke and knew she had slept for far longer than a few hours. The clock read 1 a.m. So much for going out to dinner. Johnathan muttered, pulled her closer and she fell back to sleep.

'Wake up baby.' Johnathan groggily whispered in her ear. 'We gotta get a move on. It's almost 7.'

Sioux squinted at the clock. 'Almost 7 all right. . . in the morning.'

'What! You got to be kiddin' me. No way!'

'Way.' Sioux confirmed. 'You owe me dinner, but I'll settle for breakfast. Get a move on.'

Andy

The Homer jungle drums were beating like crazy as word got around about Johnathan and Sioux, and family and friends were blowing up his phone.

'Yeah Dave, she really is an engineer. . .damn good one too.'

'Really? Christy, are you seriously askin' me this?'

'No Ma, I haven't heard from either of them since this afternoon.'

And on and on it went. Sioux comin' to town was the biggest news since Pops Evan got drunk and burnt his house down trying to kill roaches with a blowtorch.

Sioux

As they walked into the Diner, Johnathan was greeted by, and greeted, half the people there. They sat near the window and immediately two steaming mugs of coffee appeared. Sioux took in the decor that was eclectic with an old time soda counter; Alaskana artwork, signs, knickknacks and old family photos. On the sound system, a Eric Clapton blues song was ending, leading into Led Zeppelin which cracked them up.

Johnathan leaned over, kissed her hand, and whispered. 'Damn! If I'm gonna get hard every time I hear Zeppelin, you're in big trouble.' Sioux laughed harder and gave him a playful slap.

'Hello there Uncle John, what can I get ya?' Their waitress was a smiling blond, blue-eyed girl in her teens.

Johnathan pulled her into a rough side-hug. 'Hey Lindy! I was hoping you'd be here today. Sioux, this beautiful girl is the daughter of Bill, one of my oldest and ugliest friends. She and her sisters are real lucky they took after their Mom in the looks department. Lindy this is my friend Sioux.' Sioux and Lindy smiled and shook hands. 'Nice to meet you beautiful Lindy.'

'Lindy, we're starving. Sioux?'

'Ummm I think I'll have two eggs soft scrambled, grits, and ham.'

Lindy was a good waitress. 'Would you like toast?' Sioux shook her head.

Johnathan was still trying to fatten her up. 'How 'bout some blueberry flap jacks or some French toast to, go with that?'

Sioux arched a brow.

'O.K. but you're missing out. Lindy, I'm gonna have the Deckload with a extra sides of bacon, biscuits and gravy.'

Lindy smiled shyly. 'Nice to meet you Sioux, I'll put your order right in.'

Sioux sipped her coffee and continued absorbing the scene. Johnathan played with her fingers and stroked her hand. Sioux giggled.

'What?'

'I think this is the first time we've shared a meal in public. It's so normal.'

Johnathan kissed her hand again. 'I can do normal.'

Angie, the other waitress, waylaid Lindy as she put their order in. 'So spill!'

'Spill what?'

Angie sometimes thought Lindy was simple. 'Who is that woman with 'Uncle John' dummy?'

Lindy answered. 'He said she was a friend and that her name is Sue.'

Angie wanted to snatch her bald-headed. 'Annnnd. . .'

'Annnnd what?'

'Girl, that ain't no friend. And if she is, she's definitely one 'with benefits'.' Angie hissed as she watched the two over Lindy's shoulder. 'He has kissed her hand twice and if they didn't just crawl out of sex soaked bed, I'll eat a bug.'

Lindy looked back and turned to Angie. 'Euuu. You're gross. I think they're sweet. What's it to you anyway? He's old enough to be your Father.'

'That ain't the point. The point is she's another one that ain't one of us.'

Lindy just shook her head and sighed. People should just mind their own business. . . like they ever did in Homer.

Angie pulled out her phone and hit a speed-dial. 'Wanda, you need to get your ass up out of bed and get down here if you want to be one of the first to see John Hillstrand and his latest. And no, she ain't from 'round here.' And hung up with a smug smile. Wanda was the biggest gossip in town and would make it her business to get the scoop.

Johnathan

They had finished their meal and were lingering over a final cup of coffee when he spotted a sight at the door that made him groan.

'What's wrong?'

'Incoming busy-body.' And plastered on a pained smile as Wanda waved and headed their way.

'Drink up, we're gettin' outta here.' And reached for his wallet.

'Hold up.' Sioux calmed. 'Best I feed the hungry gossip beast and get the lay of the land.'

Johnathan's stomach was starting to churn.

'Hey! Look who's baaack.' Wanda squealed and kissed Johnathan on the cheek, then rested her possively hand on the back of his chair. 'How was the fishin'?'

Sioux checked Wanda out. She figured her at about Johnathan's age, 5'4", a brown-eyed blond well past her reigning days, bosomy and fleshy, but trying hard to Spanx it all in. Too much make-up for morning or even midnight for that matter. Big fake smile and eyes hard with malice. Queen Bee. Bitch. She felt sorry for Johnathan as he practically squirmed at her closeness.

'Ah, fishin' was great Wanda, made it home for Thanksgiving.'

Wanda appeared to finally notice Sioux.

'Oh I'm sorry. Don't let me intrude.'

Johnathan sighed and made the dreaded introduction. 'Wanda this is my friend Sioux.'

Wanda checked out Sioux. Skinny bitch with great tits. Looked early forties but you could never tell with the mixed races. The green eyes were arresting. No make-up that she could detect. Flawless skin. No a stand of grey in her long straight black hair, and it didn't look dyed. Bitch.

Wanda stuck out a plump hand with too many gaudy rings and purred. 'Nice to meet you Sue. Is that short for Susan?'

Sioux shook her hand then surreptitiously wiped it on the napkin in her lap.

'No it isn't.' Sioux replied with a smile. 'It's Sioux. S. I. O. U. X.

Wanda was startled and said superciliously. 'Like the _Indian _tribe?'

'Exactly. My people.' Sioux smiled extra sweet.

Wanda raised a arched brow. 'You're a long way from home.'

'Not really.' Sioux drawled. 'I used to live right here in Homer a long time ago.' And stroked Johnathan's hand. 'Where I met Johnathan.'

Damn! Why was he here in one of the few non-smoking joints in town . He wanted a cigarette so bad he coulda gnawed off a finger. And he practically was as he worried the cuticle on his left thumb.

Wanda exclaimed. 'Really? Isn't it a small world. What brings you back to our little village?' And gave Sioux a hard look.

Sioux ignored her. 'Baby, tell Wanda about how we met up in Dutch and I went out crabbin' with you boys.'

Wanda didn't want to believe what she just heard. 'Crabbin'?'

Johnathan pulled a couple of twenties out his wallet. And rose.

'It's a long story. Best engineer / cook ever. See ya Wanda.'

Sioux also rose, towered over Wanda, leaning well into her space. 'I'm sure we'll see each other around.'

Gave her a wink, took the hand Johnathan offered, waved at Lindy, and sauntered out.

Johnathan lit up as soon as they got to the parking lot.

'That is the worst woman in the world. It's a badge of pride that I never ever got drunk enough to fuck her.'

Sioux threw back her head and roared.

She knew Wanda would rally the Homer bitches and the games would shortly begin. Although they had home field advantage, she would prove a opponent not to be under estimated. Or messed with.

* * *

><p><em>Mean Girls - Sugarland<em>

_Mean girls  
>Well, I ain't a mean girl<br>But I've known a few  
>They'll make you cry baby<br>And then blame it on you_

_They'll hate you if you're pretty_  
><em>They'll hate you if you're not<em>  
><em>They'll hate you for what you lack baby<em>  
><em>And they'll hate you for what you got<em>

_Mean girls, scratchin' and spittin'_  
><em>Mean girls can't be forgiven<em>  
><em>Mean girls make mean women<em>  
><em>Mean girls<em>

_It starts on the play ground_  
><em>Pulling your hair<em>  
><em>Then in high school<em>  
><em>It gets worse from there<em>  
><em>You'll see 'em comin'<em>  
><em>They travel in packs<em>  
><em>Smile to your face baby<em>  
><em>While stabbing your back<em>

_If they ain't out a prowlin'_  
><em>Creeping down the hall<em>  
><em>You'll find them by the lockers baby<em>  
><em>Sharpening their claws<em>

_Mean girls, start 'em young_  
><em>Mean girls, forked tongue<em>  
><em>Mean girls, see 'em and run<em>  
><em>Mean girls, mean girls<em>

_Sugar and spice_  
><em>And everything nice<em>  
><em>Thinks she's hot, but she's cold as ice<em>  
><em>First comes love, then comes marriage<em>  
><em>Then comes her mama with another little wanna-be<em>  
><em>Mean girls, full of hate<em>  
><em>Mean girls, just can't wait<em>  
><em>Mean girls to take your date<em>  
><em>Mean girls makes stuff up<em>  
><em>Mean girls just bad luck<em>  
><em>Mean girls...stink<em>  
><em>Mean girls best friends forever<em>  
><em>Mean girls almost never<em>  
><em>Mean girls...whatever<em>  
><em>Mean girls, hey, mean girls<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Ooooh that Wanda is a real bitch, but she tangled with the wrong woman. . .and I don't mean Sioux! _ _Happy New Year!_

* * *

><p><span>Wanda<span>

She practically fainted into the chair Johnathan had vacated. Angie rushed over to clear the table.

'Wanda! Can I get you some orange juice or something? You don't look so good.'

Wanda waved her off. 'Coffee and a couple of cinnamon rolls Angie.' And pulled out her phone.

'Liz? You are not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you!' When she finished Liz got on the phone to Carole-Ann.

'Girlfriend you are not going to believe this shit!'

Carole-Ann got on the horn to Kelly.

Kelly exclaimed. 'You gotta be shittin' me! Johnathan Hillstrand is running around with some renegade redskin hooker from South Dakota he met in a whorehouse in Dutch? Wait 'til I tell Ma!'

Momma Joan

Joan picked up the phone. 'Hi there Helen, how you doing?'

Helen replied. 'The question is how is your wayward second son doing?' And proceeded to tell the tale.

Joan was hopping mad. 'I don't care who Kelly heard it from, it's all a pack of lies. Sioux couldn't be nicer, known she since she was a girl. I couldn't be happier they're together.'

Joan cut the call short and gave Grandma Jo a steely look. She was a long time force to be reckoned with in Homer. God-fearing, church going, paragon of Christian virtue. However, when her's were under attack, she was not the woman to mess with. She had her own troops and leap to mobilize each and every one of them.

'It's already started Ma. Johnathan and Sioux went out to breakfast and the vipers are on them like chickens on June bugs!' She explained the vicious gossip that was making the rounds. Her lips were a thin line as she started dialing.

'Let's get 'em girl.' Jo replied and pulled out _her_ phone.

Jimmy Sue

'Yeah Joan, I just heard. Looks like that bitc. . .ah busy body Wanda started it.'

Joan cut her off. 'Let's call a bitch a bitch Jimmy Sue! I am so mad I could spit!'

Jimmy Sue thought. 'Oh hell to the NO! Joan was cussin'? Wanda and the rest of them bitches were gonna be toast!'

Joan gave Jimmy Sue her orders. 'Get Rhonda on Wanda.'

Jimmy Sue shivered. Her sister Rhonda was mean as a snake, subject to throw down at the slightest provocation, and loved her some Hillstrands, especially Johnathan. In tenth grade Wanda had put the moves on one of her boyfriends, and the ass kickin' Rhonda had delivered was legend to this day.

'Joan you sure you want to go there.' Jimmy Sue cautioned.

'Do it Jimmy Sue.' And hung up.

Johnathan & Sioux

Oblivious to the fierce war being waged in their names, they tooled around Homer and took in the sights.

'Take me to the place I used to live.' Sioux asked stoking Johnathan's thigh and drinking the majestic Alaskan beauty around her.

He shortly pulled onto to a deeply rutted side road and stopped at the end. The small cabin was in ruins, the forest had claimed it and there was a battered 'Land for Sale' sign propped up against the crumbling porch. The sight made Sioux sad.

'Looks like it's been abandoned for a long time.'

Johnathan replied. 'Haven't been out here for years.'

'I was happy here.' Sioux sighed. 'Wonder who owns it?' And got out of the truck. Johnathan cut the engine and joined her as she wandered the plot and mused.

Sioux pointed. 'See that crop of trees? That's the place I first set eyes on you.'

Johnathan wrapped his arms around her. 'Me and Andy were playing combat and targeted your place as enemy territory.'

Sioux smiled, looked back into the past and told the story.

'I was washing dishes, missing my Father, humming an old Sacred song he had taught me, when two boys crab crawled out of the trees and scurried across the field behind the house right up to the back door.'

_'Shhh!' The taller one hissed to the smaller one. 'Could be Russkies inside!' Sioux ducked and crept to the back door. And heard. . . _

_'Andy, we're gonna be in trouble if somebody is home. Come on, let's go!' _

_'Chicken! We gotta check it out. Could be a Russkie hide-out.' The other replied and slowly turned the door knob. Sioux couldn't wait to scare the hell out of them._

_'It's not locked! Come on, let's take a look.' _

_'Annnndy' The other whined. _

_She waited behind the door as they crept in. Slammed the door behind them and yelled 'Booo!' _

Johnathan kissed her and chuckled. 'Scared the shit out of me. I thought I was gonna pass out.'

Sioux laughed. 'What you did was burst into tears. Andy was bold as brass.'

_'You a Russkie spy?' The taller of the two with the sandy hair and blue eyes demanded. _

_She was amazed at his nerve. 'No I'm not and what are you doing sneaking in to my house?' _

_'We're on patrol.' Andy stated matter-of-factly. _

_The smaller of the two had dark hair and eyes and was starting to hyperventilate as big tears rolled down his face. She knelt and took his freezing hands in hers and rubbed them. _

_'I'm not mad. I'm Sioux. What's your name?'_

_He could barely speak. 'J-J-Johna-t-than.'_

_Sioux looked at the other one. 'Then you must be Andy.'_

_Andy was suspicious. 'How'd you know my name? You been spying on us?' _

_Sioux couldn't get over his brass. 'Heard this one call you that.'_

Sioux smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. 'You were so cute. I sat you down, wiped your eyes, and got you a glass of water. Andy poked around the kitchen and asked if I had any cookies. Which thankfully I did. And that's how we started.'

Johnathan nuzzled her neck. 'I was scared to death and mortified bawling in front of the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Who knew one day I'd be standing here with her in my arms. Come on, it's cold as hell out here, let's go get warm and naked.' And grabbed her tits.

'Sioux slapped his hands. 'And who knew you'd grow up to be a sex fiend!'

Johnathan picked up his phone when they got back to the car. Andy had been blowing it up.

'Said bold as brass brother of mine is going nuts.' And punched his number.

'Where the fuck are you!' Andy demanded.

'We're out here at Sioux's old place reminiscing.'

Andy was curt. 'I'm at your place with Jimmy Sue, get your ass over here NOW! All hell is breakin' loose!' And hung up.

'Johnathan stared at his phone and looked over at Sioux. 'Sumthin is up. We gotta get home in a hurry.' Fired up the engine and smoked it back down the road.

When they got to Johnathan's both Jimmy Sue and Andy's trucks were in front.

Andy and Jimmy Sue were sitting at the kitchen table looking grim.

'Well, well, well.' Andy drawled with a fake happy grin. 'It's my brother. . .with the and I quote, 'renegade red-skin hooker he picked up in Dutch Harbor whorehouse.'

Johnathan's mouth dropped.

Sioux shoot Jimmy Sue a stone cold glare. 'Gonna cut that bitch.'

Johnathan gasped. 'You cannot be serious!'

Andy patted the chair next to him. 'Have a seat, it only gets worse.'

Jimmy Sue took up the tale as Johnathan and Sioux sat down. 'It's bad, really bad. Momma Joan had me sic sister Rhonda on Wanda.'

Johnathan threw a hand to his heart and gasped. 'Noooo!'

Sioux was confused. Jimmy Sue patted her hand.

'You ain't gonna have to cut Wanda 'cause Rhonda ain't gonna leave enough of her to skewer with a tooth pick.'

Johnathan looked at Andy. 'Good Lord! Ma's gone nuclear!'

Andy gave him a wide eyed scared look. 'It's all out war! Even got Grandma working the phones.'

Sioux looked from one to the other, as they shuttered. 'Now everybody just calm down, I got this shit. Let me handle it.'

Jimmy Sue sadly shook her head. 'You don't understand, social Armageddon is being waged and Momma Joan is swinging the sword of an Archangel battling Satan herself. It's in the hands of the Almighty now.' As she crossed herself, Johnathan and Andy followed.

Johnathan gulped and patted Sioux's shoulder. 'It will be sift and terrible. All we can do is wait for the all clear.'

Jimmy Sue rustled up Bloody Mary's. She, Andy and Johnathan were sprawled in front of the T.V. with the sound low as _'__Apocalypse Now' _rolled. Everyone except Sioux was glued to their phones as they followed the many social media avenues were the battle being waged. Sioux was on her phone with the real estate company that was listed on the sign at her the old place.

'Snap!' Andy gasped. 'Jenny Lynn just called Wanda out on Facebook as a ugly slut who needs to get her medication changed.'

'Oooooh' Johnathan chortled and drained his Bloody Mary. 'The tweets are starting to come in. . .our girls are all over Wanda and her bitches! Damn it's vicious!'

Jimmy Sue was grinning an especially evil grin. 'Rhonda just texted she rolled up on Wanda at the market and let her have it at the deli counter! When she got done cussin' her out everybody in the joint cheered!'

Johnathan saw his Mother's number come up and shushed everybody. 'Hey Ma. What's up?' And put her on speaker.

'Hello darling. Did Andy and Jimmy Sue tell you about the terrible slander Wanda started?'

'Yeah Ma, they're all here.'

Joan was concerned. 'How is Sioux? I hope she's not too upset.'

Sioux held a hand to her forehead and pantomimed helpless distress. They all struggled not to laugh.

Johnathan got himself together. 'Oh she was upset but me, Andy and Jimmy Sue got her calmed down. Course she was mostly worried about how you would take it. She didn't want you upset.' Andy rolled his eyes, Jimmy Sue buried her head in a sofa cushion, and Sioux mimed sticking her finger down her throat.

Joan was sweet as pie. 'Oh, I'm not upset at all. Me and Grandma got on the phone and squashed the whole thing. And everybody is looking so forward to seeing you and Sioux at 10 a.m. service on Sunday.'

Andy and Jimmy Sue pointed and silently howled at the slack-jawed looks of horror and Johnathan and Sioux's faces.

Johnathan blustered. 'Ah I think we got plans. . .'

Joan's voice cut him off with steely command. 'You two be there, hear me. And. Don't. Be. Late.!' And hung up.

Andy and Jimmy Sue screamed and rolled.

'Fuck you two!' Johnathan bellowed.

Sioux was weak with apprehension. 'We're going to church?'

Andy was laughing and crying so hard he could barely speak. 'Oh my Lord. . .' And howled some more. 'It's gonna be the hottest ticket in town! I wouldn't miss this for the world!'

Jimmy Sue rolled off the sofa crying and gasping. 'OH HELL YEAH! I'll be there!'

* * *

><p><em>Onward, Christian soldiers, marching as to war,<br>With the cross of Jesus going on before.  
>Christ, the royal Master, leads against the foe;<br>Forward into battle see His banners go!_


	6. Chapter 6

_The news of the Sunday morning showdown makes the rounds. Johnathan and Andy fear Sioux will break under the pressure of the scrutiny. The plan is to keep her 'occupied and chill'. How is Johnathan going to accomplish this? Among the many strategies employed. . . yep. . .SMUT ALERT! LOL! Please R&R and tell a friend, Ya'll keep me going! Thanks! I luv you guys!_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

Jimmy Sue and Andy were busy on their phones texting and tweeting the biggest news event in Homer, Alaska history since the earthquake of '64. . .the 10 a.m. services at Faith Community Church where Momma Joan was going to bestow upon Sioux and Johnathan her papal seal of approval. Be there or be square!

The couple, who were the subject of said seal of approval were moping in their collective Bloody Mary's. Sioux, who had issues from years of being forced marched to church by her relatives in New Orleans was stressed. Johnathan just hated the thought of being anywhere he didn't want to be was morose.

Andy explained to Sioux the purpose of the command appearance.

'Since the shit Wanda spread was so vicious, Ma's going to like 'baptize and sanctify' you with the town. Turnout will be big. After Sunday. . .' He chortled. 'You could ride down the Spit buck-naked on a moose, and no one will bat an eye.'

Sioux was warmed by the quick defense mounted by Joan and the rest, though she would have preferred to have simply serially beat those bitches one at a time or all together. Small towns, even quaint beautiful ones like Homer, were not all sweetness especially when privacy and anonymity were impossible. Her Auntie Mae Jesse used to say the deadliest weapon in the world was people's tongues, and that gossip could crush and destroy, even people who were strong. So Sioux knew she was just going to have to maneuver social Homer like a mine field, and brazen it out.

'Shit!' Sioux exclaimed. 'I gotta go shopping! I don't have a dress!'

Andy looked at her like she was nuts. 'You're in Alaska! It ain't like high mass at the Vatican. You're fine with what you got on.'

Jimmy Sue assured. 'It's real casual, come as you are.'

Sioux's immediate fashion concerns dealt with, Andy introduced another.

'Sunday after Thanksgiving John.'

'Damn!' Johnathan had totally forgotten his annual football party.

'Jimmy Sue?' He barked.

Jimmy Sue was again efficiency personified. 'Invitations went out, be here at 1 p.m. Booze ordered. Pot Luck dishes assigned. We got about 20 folks coming.'

Johnathan noticed Sioux sigh and slump. Sunday was going to be tough for her. He knew she got anxious in social situations when she didn't know people, and Sunday was gonna be a dozy; first half the town at church, then a bunch of his loud and crazy friends. He thought about slipping her a Valium or something so she wouldn't bolt. Then gave himself a pull-up. . .stop thinking shit like that! He'd talk to Andy.

Sioux and Jimmy Sue were discussing the party and deciding what dish or dishes Sioux would add to the mix. Johnathan caught Andy's eye, nodded and lead the way back to his office. Andy lounged on the sofa and Johnathan sat at the desk.

'Worried about Sunday Andy. Lotta people and a lot of stress. Think she'll make it?'

Andy was thoughtful. 'Hard to say bro. Gonna be intense. We need a plan.'

Johnathan and Andy strategized, made a few calls, and high-fived.

Sioux appeared in the doorway. 'What are you two so pleased about?'

Johnathan held out a hand. 'Come here baby.' And pulled her on his lap.

'Andy, how beautiful is my girl?' And gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. 'Gonna take her out tonight and show her off.'

Andy feigned outrage. 'You cannot be serious! You can't subject this paragon of virtue to the debauchery of the joints you frequent.'

Sioux lifted Johnathan's chin, purred and pouted. 'He's right, I need to spend every minute anointing and purifying my defiled body before tomorrow morning.'

'I'm just going to defile you again, over and over, so don't bother.' As he sucked her bottom lip.

Andy gagged. 'Get a room!'

Johnathan growled at him. 'This _is _my room. . .time for you and Jimmy Sue to shove off.'

Andy got up and shouted down the hall. 'Jimmy Sue! They're at it! Book it girl!

Johnathan cupped Sioux's chin. 'Now where was I?' And crushed her mouth.

She wiggled free, gripped the armrests on his chair and leaned over him.

'Sorry sailor, got stuff to do.'

She made a dash for it, but he was faster. He caught her just outside his office and wrestled her down the hallway, as she shrieked and struggled.

Sioux protested. 'Stop fool! I mean it! I got shit to do!'

Andy and Jimmy Sue flew out the door.

Johnathan

He had her up against a wall trapped, but slowed his roll. 'Like what?'

Sioux was weakening, his dominating maleness was intoxicating. 'Shop for the party tomorrow. . . ?'

'I'll let your fingers do the shopping later. Got an account at Safeway and they deliver.'

Then he proceeded to manhandle her upstairs to bed. Part of the strategy he cooked up with Andy was to keep her 'occupied and chill'. He could do that.

'You know, when some people get an early start on the day like we did. . .' Sioux laughed as they rolled around making out like teenagers. '. . .they actually proceed to do productive stuff.'

His hot mouth and breath on her ear was making her squirm in heat. He thrust his tongue in her mouth mauling her. When he let her up for air he insisted.

'We're doing productive.' As he snapped her bra and lazily and continued to feel her up.

'We're barely at first base, goona take a lot of 'productive' time before I take you all the way to home base.'

Sioux giggled. 'You're cheating! There's no feeling up at first base, that's for second base.'

Johnathan corrected her and flicked a tight nipple. 'Musta been playing minor league ball at your high school.' Pushed up her sweater and bra and hungrily sucked each breast in turn.

'Now at my high school we played major league ball.' He continued, and shrugged sweater and bra over her head. She was curious as she tugged his sweater off. As he licked, suckled, and teased she moaned running her hands over his back and neck.

'So in the 'majors' at first base you get to make out _and_ feel up?' She inquired.

'Yep.'

'Under, not just over clothes?'

'Aaugh!' He rolled her on top of him and kissed her silly.

'Now lemme esplain it to ya Lucy.' He growled in his best Ricky Ricardo.

Sioux giggled and rose her nipples grazing his chest. He groaned, took a delectable mound in each big hand gazing up at her with a mischievous look.

'In the major leagues, in which I was voted MVP. . .'

She purred and grinned. 'Oooh I have NO doubt you were. . .no doubt. . .you still are!'

He gave each nipple a flick of his tongue and continued.

'Thank you darlin'. Now pay attention, goes like this. First base: French kissing and skin on skin waist up. So this. . .' Bouncing her breasts in his big hands 'Would be first base. Now second base. . .' He rolled her on her back tugging at the zipper on her jeans. 'Second base traditionally takes the game to fingering and hand-jobs.'

Sioux brightened up. 'Hand-jobs?' And started tugging at his zipper.'

Johnathan had to laugh. 'Now hold on I haven't finished my esplainin'. Sioux pouted.

'Third base is nasty; suckin' cock and eating pussy.'

Sioux squealed and feigned horror. They cracked up and shucked off the rest of their clothes. His cock was throbbing at the entrance of her wet slit as he whispered the last part in her ear.

'And then the MVP hauls ass and slides into home.' And with one forceful thrust slid to the hilt into her tight sheath.

Sioux gasped and bucked. 'That's cheating!'

He stopped to savor her slick heat and slowly pulled his cock out to the knob.

'How do ya think.' Working her G-spot. 'I got to be. . .' Working it harder. 'MVP?' And began to work her faster and deeper.

He slowed. 'Course we could always go back to second base.'

She moaned and grabbed his fine ass with both hands and urged him back to the speed that had her close to cumming.

'Later. Oh yeah. . .hit a homer baby. Knock me. . .' Her hips churning. 'Outta the park!' She screamed. And he did. . . MVP style.

Sioux

She insisted they get up off their lazy asses and take a brisk walk around his property and what comprised his 'hood'. A few neighbors were out as they passed and Johnathan stopped to greet each, and introduce Sioux. None appeared to be part of evil Wanda's coven of slanderous bitches, and greeted her warmly. Sioux, for all her bad-ass facade was relived. After an hour he begged to turn back and Sioux relented.

'O.K. Let's jog back.'

Johnathan stopped stock still. 'You have GOT to be kiddin' me!'

Sioux gave him an arched brow and grinned. 'Okay , okay, we'll just pick up the pace. Come on!' Grabbed his groaning person and doubled-timed him back to the house.

When they returned, he flopped in front of the massive flat screen T.V. and groaned. 'You tryin' to kill me?'

Sioux bustled in the kitchen getting lunch together.

'Just the opposite sweetie, daily cardio is important.'

He groaned. 'You sound like my freakin' Doctor!'

Sioux's tone was light. 'And what does said freakin' Doctor say?'

Johnathan was channel surfing and casually gave up too much information. 'Exercise more. Shoot, I lift weights, gotta gym in the basement here, and in Seattle.'

Sioux kept it light. 'What else?'

Still focused on channel surfing he sarcastically imitated a scolding female. 'Cut down on the smokin' and drinkin', get on a healthy diet, blood pressure is high, get the cholesterol down, . . .the usual crap. Hey, wadda ya want to watch?'

Sioux now had the information she needed to make some gradual changes in his routine, and knew if she wasn't real sneaky he would balk like a mule.

'You got Deadliest Catch? Like Season Four? I saw the Cornelia Marie edit but I'd really like to see some Time Bandit.'

Johnathan worked the remote . 'You got it baby. . .Time Bandit Season Four edit comin'up.'

She had prepared his favorite comfort food on a heaving tray. . .canned tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches loaded with fat and cholesterol. Little did he know she knew of a low-fat soy cheese that was delicious, especially when she doctored it with herbs, and had a tasty home-made tomato soup recipe that cut the sodium to under 250 grams.

As Season Four rolled Johnathan provided a running commentary and Sioux was transfixed. Scotty joining the boat and leaving _(That was tough)_, the truck that pranked Phil _(Phil loved that shit, one of our best pranks ever)_, Eddie's ankle injury, Neal's climb up the mast, Swaky _(Andy got hate mail cause some fans thought he threw Swaky over board)_, the brutal Opie season, the under hand toss that caught him on the nose _(See, still got the mark)_, Scotty struggling at the hydraulics _(Liked to killed our greenhorn)_, and the Alaska Ranger tragedy _(Every season, too many people die)_.

She knew the job was deadly, had used those statistics to her advantage in her former 'occupation'. To see firsthand just one year of the Time Bandit's experience made her shiver and thank the Gods of her people, for their survival.

She studied Johnathan. Five years later he was still a virile and physically powerful man, his spirit and soul strong. However, she knew she had her work cut out for her if she was to save him from himself. Poor baby, she thought, he had no idea the lengths she was prepared to go.

Johnathan

So far so good. Operation 'occupied and chill' appeared to be a success. Now for Phase 2.

'So baby. . .' He drawled. 'I still owe you dinner, got reservations for 8 o'clock.'

Sioux brightened. 'Can I dress up?'

'Yep. Fancy as you want.'

'You gonna dress-up too?'

Johnathan snorted. 'As what? Captain Jack Sparrow? Same roll as usual, but I'd really like to see you get your sexy-girl on.'

Sioux checked her watch. She had an hour to pull her sexy-girl together from her meager options. She gave him a smacking kiss. 'Later!' And jumped up.

Exactly an hour later, Sioux descended the stairs. His mouth hung open and his breath hitched. She was a vision. Not a brittle, over-the-top Warrior Princess, but his soft and sexy Sioux. She had doctored her look brilliantly. Same Versace boots, pants and vest, but now paired with a low-cut sheer crème knit top that brought out the perfection of her complexion cascading down her cleavage with soft ruffles, long sheer sleeves with the same ruffles fell to her wrists. Her hair was caught up in a loose chignon secured with antique Japanese gold cloisonné sticks, and matching chandelier earrings framed her long neck. Her emerald green eyes were shadowed smoky, lips stained with Chanel Rouge Allure Velvet.

She was suddenly shy as he drank her in.

He whistled. 'You just better hope to God any where we go tonight, they ain't playin' Led Zeppelin!'

Sioux blushed. 'I really need to get some clothes.'

Johnathan drew her to him and breathed in her seductive perfume. 'Sexy girl. . .you look amazing. Let's ride My Queen.'

* * *

><p><em>From: The Way You Make Me Feel -Micheal Jackson <em>

_Hey Pretty Baby With The_  
><em>High Heels On<em>  
><em>You Give Me Fever<em>  
><em>Like I've Never, Ever Known<em>  
><em>You're Just A Product Of<em>  
><em>Loveliness<em>  
><em>I Like The Groove Of<em>  
><em>Your Walk,<em>  
><em>Your Talk, Your Dress<em>  
><em>I Feel Your Fever<em>  
><em>From Miles Around<em>  
><em>I'll Pick You Up In My Car<em>  
><em>And We'll Paint The Town<em>  
><em>Just Kiss Me Baby<em>  
><em>And Tell Me Twice<em>  
><em>That You're The One For Me<em>

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
><em>You Really Turn Me On<em>  
><em>You Knock Me Off Of My Feet<em>  
><em>My Lonely Days Are Gone<em>

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_  
><em>Just Promise Baby, You'll<em>  
><em>Love Me Forevermore<em>  
><em>I Swear I'm Keepin' You<em>  
><em>Satisfied<em>  
><em>'Cause You're The One For Me<em>  
><em>The Way You Make Me Feel<em>  
><em>You Really Turn Me On<em>  
><em>You Knock Me Off Of My Feet<em>  
><em>Now Baby-Hee!<em>

_My Lonely Days Are Gone_  
><em>Go On Girl!<em>

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_  
><em>Promise Baby, You'll Love Me<em>  
><em>Forevermore<em>  
><em>I Swear I'm Keepin' You<em>  
><em>Satisfied<em>  
><em>'Cause You're The One For<em>  
><em>Me . . .<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_It's Saturday night in Homer and the herds of giraffes are out in force. Sioux and Johnathan have their hands full. Not to worry, they'll make to the church on time next chapter! LOL! Thanks for R&R! You all ROCK and keep me going! Couldn't and wouldn't do it without you! _

Sioux

And ride they did, to a upscale restaurant a ways out of town with an Alaksan-Japanese fusion menu featuring steaks, local seafood, and sushi to die for. It was a big and sparkling with a lovely interior, spacious with huge windows looking out on to Kachemak Bay scenery. There was a 360 bar, a sushi bar, even a sports bar tucked away. Or so she was told, as they were whisked away to a seduced window table. Although they were noticed by people who recognized Johnathan, no one intruded and they enjoyed an amazing dinner.

As she sipped her wine, Johnathan's loving gaze warmed and fortified her. If he had been another man, a stranger who proclaimed to love her, she would have succumbed to the fear and anxiety that were the core of her avoidance of intimacy. She smiled as she exhaled and marveled that she trusted him, and relaxed in the faith of that trust. . .he would never deceive or betray her. It wasn't in him. They had loved one another as children. As adults that love formed the ballast of their bond. He was her destiny. Her life.

Johnathan

Johnathan leaned on the table his chin on his wrist watching Sioux sip her wine. She was so beautiful he could hardly believe she was flesh and blood. . .and his. He loved everything about her. Her strength, vulnerability, fierce protectiveness, soft core and hard exterior. Their history bonded them, but the unfolding mystery of this woman. . .he was absolutely intrigued with her. His destiny. . .his life.

Sioux was curious what was on his agenda until Opies.

'Usually I take off to Seattle sometime next week, then back here for Christmas, then back to Seattle, then back for Opies.'

She probed matter-of-factly. 'So, I'll see you again Christmas?'

Johnathan was confused and anxious. 'Whadda mean? You're coming with me. . .aren't you?'

Sioux shrugged. 'You don't need to drag me around like another piece of luggage.'

Johnathan took a deep breath and worked not to shout. 'You cannot be serious. Sioux I love you. Want. . .no I need to be with you. What I described was the 'usual'. . . B.S. Before Sioux. Not written in stone. What do _you_ want to do til Opies?'

'Be with you.' She whispered confidently.

'Seattle and here? Paris, Vienna, Greece, or maybe Disneyland?'

She brightened at 'Disneyland' but shook her head. 'Nope. I'll hang with you.'

Johnathan cautioned. 'My life in Seattle ain't that exciting; spend time with the Grandkids, ride my Harley, hang with the guys, used to hang with Phil a lot, now I want to hang some with Josh, usually see the Hansen's. . .'

A horrible thought struck him. . .and chased a lot of tail. A. Lot. Of. Tail. Had better have Jimmy Sue get with his assistant Sheryl first thing Monday.

Sioux started to giggle then couldn't help laughing and sputtering. 'You should see the look on your face! It's priceless!' Reached for his hand and gave him a direct and steady look.

'As long as the past is the past, I have no problem with your past. Any of it. And I understand it will be likely to manifest in the female persuasion.'

Johnathan slumped with relief. 'Baby, you are not only the love of my life, but the most understanding woman ever to walk this earth.'

Sioux arched a brow with a deadly smile. 'True that. Don't mean, as you well know, I won't be subject to kickin' some 'ho ass if provoked.'

He whined. 'They weren't _all_ 'ho's.' What if I run into one of _your_ ex's?'

Sioux thought, _that_ would set him free. But smiled sweetly.

'Enough about the past. Are you going to get me to-the-church-on-time tomorrow?'

Johnathan signaled for the check and muttered. 'My mother. . .pain in my ass.'

Sioux patted his hand in sympathy. 'But she means well and is an unparalleled Warrior Queen.' And rose. 'Pit stop at the ladies'. Meet you in the bar.'

Sioux

From the inside a stall she smelled the mix of strong perfumes as a group women entered.

'Well, I don't see what all the fuss is about. No girl has managed to keep that hound dawg leashed more than a few weeks. Next time I see him, bitch or no bitch, I'm gonna get me some more of that!'

'Yeah, but I hear this one is different. Would Joan 'go there' for some casual pick-up?'

'And I hear she's really old, like his age!'

Sioux smiled to herself as she exited the stall and approached the three women at the mirror. Oh goodie she thought sarcastically, a small herd of giraffes. That breed of females, rail thin, mostly bleached blond but the coloring varied, usually sporting big fake tits, almost always possessing the I.Q. of newts.

This herd was giraffe Neapolitan; vanilla (blond), chocolate, (brunette), and strawberry (red-head). As she reapplied her lipstick, she could see them inspecting her like a Dead Sea Scroll. The red-head smiled in the mirror. 'I swear I saw that outfit in the Vogue September issue.'

Sioux grinned as she removed the cloisonné sticks from her hair, laid them on the counter, and shook out her mane. 'Good eye. Versace Fall collection.'

'Wow! You don't see couture way out her at the end of the road.' The red-head was the fashionista of the herd.

As Sioux bent over to twist her hair back up. The blond snarled. 'Big deal. Tourists don't know how to dress for Alaska.'

And picked up one of the sticks and examined it. The blond was the Queen Bee bitch of the little herd.

'Not a tourist.' Sioux replied as she rose, twisted her hair in one hand and held the other for the stick. The blond ignored her. It all went down in front of the mirror.

The red-head's eyes were wide, the brunettes' were dim, and the blonds' were hard with malice. 'Maybe I like it and want to keep it?' The blond snarled.

Sioux's right hand moved like lazy lightening and the stick was in her hand, the blond was holding the hand that had held it gasping in pain.

'Tsk, tsk, bad manners. Look but don't touch sweetie.'

Sioux explained as she secured her hair, pulled a small spray of Annick Goutal Eau D'hadrien, refreshed her hair and neck, closed her vintage Judith Leiber crouching leopard minaudière, turned and the herd melted back. The red-head whose name was Brittany had recognized the accessory and fragrance was weak with idolization. Sioux was her new God.

'Have a nice night ladies.' She drawled as she leaned on the counter, drilling the herd with emerald eyes hard as diamonds.

'Oh, and let me introduce myself. . .it's Sioux. . .S-i-o-u-x. . .Johnathan Hillstrand's woman. Tell a friend.' Pushed off and swayed out the door.

'Dammmmn! 'Ooohweee!' Brittany exclaimed with awe.

As Sioux strolled to the bar, catching each and every eye, she spotted Johnathan cornered by another herd of aggressive giraffes. As she approached Johnathan caught sight of her stalking in like a hungry Puma, grabbed their jackets and fled toward her.

The giraffes turned and glared. Sioux slipped her arm in his and gave them a saucy look over her shoulder. The Neapolitan herd passed them heading for the bar. 'Remember now. . . Tell a friend.' Sioux hissed as they passed.

As Johnathan helped her into his truck, and asked. 'What was that about?' Sioux pulled him for a kiss and murmured. 'Girl stuff.'

Johnathan groaned as he closed her door and jumped in. 'Let's hit the Otter Room for a nightcap baby.' And off they went.

The Otter Room 

The joint was crowded, loud and dim, with classic rock blaring as Johnathan led her in.

'Yo! Over here! Mike shouted over the din. Johnathan raised a hand, pulled her in front of him, and barreled through the crowd. The Time Bandit crew had appropriated three tables protecting two empty chairs and from the debris of empties had been partying for a while. Johnathan helped her off with her jacket and as the boys whistled and hooted she went around the table greeting the crew.

Sioux wrapped her arms around Mike and kissed him soundly on the cheek. Josh was next, then Scotty, Eddie, Neil, and lastly Andy. Andy got an extra tight hug and smacking kiss, and with a rebel yell was pulled her onto his lap. Andy was feeling no pain. Damn she was smokin' hot tonight and smelled really good.

'Go get your woman a drink bro!' Johnathan shoot him a warning look and swam through the crowd to the bar.

Andy fingered the ruffle on her top. 'Where do you keep pulling this girly stuff from?' Ain't exactly Time Bandit standard gear is it boys?'

Mike was reverent. 'And for that I am eternally grateful.' And raised his glass. 'Here's to Sioux!' They all raised their glasses in tribute just as a really pissed off giraffe rolled up. She scanned the scene and incorrectly assumed the hot bitch in Andy's lap was his.

'Where's you asshole brother?' She demanded of Andy. Johnathan was approaching from behind her, heard the demand, executed a fast turn and headed back to the bar.

Andy looked up at Sioux handed her his drink, 'Have a drink baby.' Burrowed his face in her neck, and drunkenly giggled.

Sioux looked at the giraffe over the glass as she sipped. 'Who's askin'?'

Said giraffe of the particularly 'ho-ish bleach blond variety gave Sioux a sneer. 'I ain't talkin' to you bitch.'

Sioux put down the glass and struggled to get off Andy's lap, as he held her down and hooted like a loon. Johnathan was back on the scene, grabbed the giraffe's arm and hustled her away as the crew laughed so hard they were crying.

'Let me up!' Sioux squirmed and demanded.

Andy held her with arms of steel bands and shushed. 'Calm down. He got this. Come on relax. There's a good girl.' As he felt her body relax, he knew she was humoring him and could have delivered a deadly karate chop to his neck at any moment.

'Neil! Go get Sioux a drink.' Neil got up, leaned over her and whispered in her ear. 'What you drinking beautiful?'

Sioux shivered. Andy and Neil had her thoroughly Hillstranded and compliant.

'Grey Goose. Doubles.' She pouted.

Andy gave Eddie a look and ordered. 'Go give John a hand.' Eddie drained his glass, swayed as he rose and saluted. 'On it! Me Capitan!

A stranger with a big toothy smile greeted the crew and plopped down in the chair next to Andy. 'Who's your friend Andy?'

'Fuck you Russell!' Andy gave their old deckhand the usual greeting. Neil returned with Sioux's drink and gave Russell the same greeting.

Sioux remembered a story Johnathan had told her about being rescued from a dire situation by his friend Russell while salmon fishing a few years ago.

'Are you Russell Newberry?'

Russell was taken aback and for a minute speechless. . .a record.

'Why yes I am lovely lady.' And kissed her hand as Andy gave him a loud raspberry. "What's your name?'

'Sioux'

Russell had spent many drunken night with Johnathan at camp during salmon season and many other places. He looked at Andy a wide-eyed and shocked. Andy just raised a brow and smiled.

'What! I thought you were just legend and bullshit! Jumpin' Jesus! Siuox! Where is the lucky bastard?

As Russell spoke, Sioux heard Johnathn shout. 'Muthafucker!' And the sounds of a vicious fight erupted.

Sioux 

She flew off Andy's lap as the rest of the crew shoved and barreled their way through the crowd. Before they could reach the front of the Otter Room, the fight rolled to them. Johnathan had punched a huge dude into the room and Eddie was wrestling with another. The blond giraffe jumped on Johnathan's back as the big dude struggled to his feet. Johnathan was trying to be a gentleman as he fought to get free of the giraffe. The big dude steadied himself to deliver a round-house punch to Johnathan's head. He never connected. Those who witnessed what happened next dined on the tale for years.

Jimmy Sue's sister Rhonda who was there that night told it like this. . .


	8. Chapter 8

_Sister Rhonda recounts the Battle Royale. The aftermath has Johanthan and Sioux at each other's throats. Do they make it to the church on time? _

_Want to again thank each and everyone for R&R. _

_Think I'll chill for a bit and mull on whether there will be more, or an epilogue. Let me know your thoughts. LOVE!_

* * *

><p><span>Jimmy Sue<span>

Jimmy Sue struggled awake and checked the phone by her bed. What was Rhonda doing calling her at midnight. She hoped she wasn't in jail. 'Hullo? What the hell?' Her voice husky.

She held the phone away from her ear as the familiar splitting scream blasted her awake.

'Wake your ass up gurl! You missed it! It was epic! Open the door, I'm pullin' up!'

Jimmy Sue groaned and wearily made her way to the front door just as Rhonda flew in talking a mile a minute jumping up and down.

'Jimmy, it was right out of 'Zena Warrior Princess'!'

Jimmy Sue was annoyed and still half asleep. 'What the fuck are you talking about?'

Rhonda took a breath and raised her hands in surrender. Tonight. Otter Room. Major Fight. Sioux. I am not worthy.'

'GET OUT!' Jimmy Sue was not entirely shocked, but hadn't expected a throw down this soon. She lead Rhonda to the kitchen. 'She's not hurt is she?'

Rhonda hooted as she took a seat. 'Are you kiddin' me? Not a hair out of place.'

As Jimmy Sioux brought out a bottle of Seagram's Seven and two glasses filled with ice. She cautioned. 'Now start at the beginning and don't leave out a single detail.'

Sister Rhonda

'When I rolled up Johnathan was in the foyer arguing with that skank 'ho of a so-called nurse Ruby he was messing around with last summer. So I give him a 'hey' and shoot skank Ruby a evil look and rolled in. It was packed and as I elbow through the crowd I saw all the Time Bandit boys at some tables in the back, and Andy's got this drop dead gorgeous chick in his lap. Reminded me of Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussy Cat Dolls. Later I find out it's Sioux. Damn! No wonder all them bitches are so freaked they're gnawing off their fake tits.'

Jimmy Sue laughed and poured their drinks.

'Anyway, the boys didn't look like they're feeling any pain as usual. 'Ol Russell Newberry is lookin' at Sioux stupefied and drooling. Then I hear Johnathan yell 'Muthafucka!' and Ruby's big ox of a boyfriend Chuck crashes into the room. Johnathan musta punched him good. Then Eddie comes crashing in wrestling Chuck's dumb ass brother Joe.

Johnathan is about to kick the shit out of Chuck when skank Ruby jumps on his back hollerin' and spittin'. By this time, all the TB boys are on their feet makin' it to the fight. Chuck gets up as Johnathan is tryin' to get loose from Ruby. He's stalking towards Johnathan, hauls back and is gettin' ready to punch him in the face, when out of nowhere. . .' She paused to take a long drink.

'. . .out of nowhere Sioux makes to the Chuck first. Those green eyes of her's were terrifying. She had a look on her face that scared ME! She jumps in front of Chuck and blocks his arm like this with her left arm.' And shows Jimmy Sue a stiff fisted back hand.

'Stunned 'ol Chuck for a second when he saw it was a women who had blocked his punch. When he hesitated, Sioux punched him under the chin and in gut, dropped him to his knees, then gave him one of those Chuck Norris sidekicks to face and he fell like dead moose.'

Jimmy Sue hollered and clapped.

'Wait, wait! Rhonda was laughing so hard she was choking.

'Johnathan throws Ruby off his back and Sioux is makin' for her like a heat-seeking missile. Now Johnathan is struggling to hold Sioux back who is yelling and spittin. 'Let me at that slut!'

Jimmy Sue and Rhonda were laughing and crying so hard they were almost on the floor.

'For a minute there. . ' Rhonda gasped as she pounded Jimmy Sue on the back.

'. . . I honest to God thought she was gonna take Johnathan down to get to Ruby! Who ran for her sorry life, by the way. When the boys got their drunk asses to the scene. Neil gave Eddie a hand with Joe and pushed him out the door, then Mike and Russell dragged Chuck out. Andy had to give Johnathan a hand with Sioux.'

'Gurl!' She gasped and reached for Jimmy Sue.

'The whole thing was over in a few minutes, but let me tell you sumthang. . ain't NOBODY, man or woman gonna ever tangle with that Sioux or her man again, in this life or the next!'

Andy 

Needless to say the group had adjourned from the Otter Room before somebody called the cops. He sent Sioux back with Mike, and had Neil ride with Johnathan. He rode by himself and was thinking hard.

Neil and Mike were in kitchen drinkin' and recounting the events of the evening. Johnathan and Sioux were in the living room sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, arms crossed and fuming. Andy stood in front of them with _his_ arms crossed with a grim look.

'I am soooo hoping there's not a knock at the door, and it's the long arm of the law looking for you two.' And gave them a hard stare.

Johnathan had a few nasty scratches on his face and neck where Ruby had got him. Sioux looked like she just stepped off a runway, but Andy when reached over and pulled up her left sleeve, a nasty bruise that was beginning to bloom was revealed , and she jerked away.

'Well now John what the fuck went down?'

Johnathan gritted his teeth. He would never repeat the slur Chuck had made about Sioux. 'Chuck said something I didn't like so I punched him a few times.'

And glared over at Sioux. 'Woulda beat his ass good if 'Miss Warrior Princess 2011' hadn't butted in.'

Sioux glared back. 'Beat his ass? With a snarling fat slut on your back? That big ox was getting ready to hurt you!'

Johnathan was beyond heated and bellowed. 'You will NEVER again butt your nose in my business!'

His pride was hurt. I was humiliating to have his woman finish kicking the ass he was in the middle of kicking.

Sioux yelled. 'Well excuse ME! I happen to like your face the way it is! And after all the 'ho's I had to deal with tonight, I REALLY wanted to kick her skank ass too!'

And it was on. They both jumped to their feet. Johnathan had his finger in Sioux's face shouting. 'You will stop this kinda shit, hear me!'

Sioux eyes piercing as a jaguar's, knocked his hand away and screamed back.

'You try and make me!'

Andy leapt between the two arms out to keep them apart and bellowed.

'Stop it! Cut it out you two!'

Sioux and Johnathan were breathing hard and still glaring.

Andy went Captain on both their asses. 'John go get cleaned up! Sioux, sit your ass down! Both of you move NOW!'

Johnathan went upstairs and Sioux sat down heavily on the sofa.

Neil and Mike were stunned, looking at each other with wide eyes and mouths in tight O's as in 'Oh Shit!' Mike clamped both hands over his mouth to stifle his giggles. Then Neil got the giggles.

When Andy came in for a drink after giving Sioux a stern look, the two were sitting at the kitchen table with their hands over the mouths, shoulders shaking, and sputtering.

Andy slapped them both upside the head sat down wearily and hissed. 'I'm glad you two think this shit is funny.'

Sioux

As she sat, she took in deep breaths as hot adrenaline slowly cooled. She pulled the sticks out of her hair, shook out it out, got up and went upstairs. She heard him in the bathroom.

'Oww! Fuck!' He was at the mirror wincing as he gingerly dabbed alcohol on a scratch on his neck. He caught sight of her in the mirror and growled. 'What do you want?'

She silently took the cotton ball from his hand, took a good look at the scratches and began to clean him up.

'Owww!' He winced again.

'Shhhh.' She blew on the alcohol so it would dry faster and not sting as bad. Avoiding his eyes, she addressed his face and neck, then she cleaned up his knuckles. He studied her silently as she gently tended. When she finished, still avoiding his eyes, she turned to leave. He caught her arm.

'Look at me.' He said softly. Slowly her eyes, again soft and deep as endless fields of green, met his. 'You scared me.'

She lay her head on his chest and sighed. 'I was scared for you.'

He held her close. 'I'm a big boy, got a thick skull.'

'I'm sorry.' She murmured. 'Sorry about everything. Guess I smother too.'

He hugged her tighter. 'I'm sorry too, shouldn't have gone off like that. You were only trying to help. O.K.?'

''Kay. . .' She nuzzled.

'Next time. . .I'll give you a holler if I need you. . .' And lifted her chin and smiled down at her.

''Cause you really are bad ass.' And kissed her deeply.

Andy creeped down the stairs from his ease dropping, and told Mike and Neil it was time to shove off.

'Pretty sure make-up sex is coming up quick.' The three hustled it out the door.

Faith Community Church

Sioux was enjoying herself. It was packed. Must have been over 200 people at the 10 a.m. service. This was nothing like the church she had been dragged to as a child. Everyone was warm and welcoming as she and Johnathan were introduced around by Momma Joan. All the crew who were at the Otter Room last night were there. So was Jimmy Sue who pointed at a younger version of herself and mouthed 'Sister Rhonda' who gave Sioux a big smile and thumbs-up. She recognized Lindy, even Brittany from last night who smiled shyly, and a few others. Instead of a stiff choir, a band lead the congregation in contemporary Christian songs, and the message from the young goateed pastor was uplifting and thoughtful. As she clapped and sang she felt connected with the God of her Mother's people.

Johnathan looked over at her and smiled. So many people had pulled him aside to tell him how lovely Sioux was, and how much they were looking forward to knowing her. She would be fine. Homer had accepted her. He had even spotted Wanda way in the back scowling in defeat.

Andy looked around and gave Jimmy Sue a wink.

Joan was curious about the scratches on Johnathan's face but let it go for now. Standing between Sioux and Scotty surrounded by the rest of the family, she gave up a prayer of thanks for their newest member.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hometown Glory - Adele<span>_

_I've been walking in the same way as I did  
>And missing out the cracks in the pavement<br>And tutting my heel and strutting my feet  
>"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?<br>No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering"_

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_  
><em>Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met<em>  
><em>Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world<em>  
><em>Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now<em>

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_  
><em>I love it to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades<em>  
><em>I like it in the city when two worlds collide<em>  
><em>You get the people and the government<em>  
><em>Everybody taking different sides<em>

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_  
><em>Shows that we are united<em>  
><em>Shows that we ain't gonna take it<em>  
><em>Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit<em>  
><em>Shows that we are united<em>

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_  
><em>Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met<em>

_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world_  
><em>Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my world<em>  
><em>Of my world, yeah, of my world, of my world, yeah<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_**I LOVE YA'LL! Your reviews and encouragement have meant so much to me, you'll never know. Lord, I love these characters, especially my OC Sioux. They will return at some point, but for now their yarn will age and mellow. . .until I just can't stand it! LOL! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue <span>

Johnathan 

His assistant Sheryl, under Jimmy Sue's expert direction, had Johnathan's house in Seattle S.W.B. before he and Sioux arrived and settled in. There was no hometown drama, and word swiftly spread that 'Bad Boy Captain Johnathan' was off-truly off the market. Even his most ardent stalkers faded away when they got a load of Sioux.

Sioux was thrilled with his pride and joy; a pristine white, 2000 Harley Davidson Fatboy, customized with a nitrous tank that added 300 hp of acceleration to the ride. She sweetly rode with him on the back, until his Harley dealer found her the same model in black.

When it was delivered, Johnathan freaked. 'Sioux! You'll kill yourself on that bike if you don't know what you're doing!

Sioux gave him a indignant look. 'Who sez I don't know what I'm doing? Come on sweetie let's roll.'

It didn't take long for her expertise on the bike to be apparent. Not only could she handle the bike, she could handle it at balls-to-the-wall speed.

Johnathan couldn't wait to call Josh and recount their ride.

'Dude, I wish Phil could have rode with her. He would have loved it!'

'Wait up! Josh laughed. 'I already told her if Pop's had laid eyes on her, it would have been ON between you two! Now you tellin' me she can ride?'

Johnathan swore the truth. 'My girl is totally bad-ass!

And snickered. 'And you got that right. Phil woulda given me a serious run for my money! Glad I didn't have to kick his ass. Miss him every day.'

Josh was serious. 'As do I. . .as do I. All jokes aside, I'll really happy for you guys. Sioux is amazing. Please. . .Don't. Fuck. It. Up. !'

Johnathan even more serious. 'I hear you baby bro. Jerk my ass up if you see me going stupid.'

Josh assured him. 'Trust and believe brotha.'

Sioux

During their time in Seattle, before returning to Homer for Christmas, Sioux had some crucial stuff to work out with Johnathan that she knew he wasn't going to like. She stalled for as long as she could, but then had to bite the bullet and go there. She chose her moment with the precision of a woman who knew her man.

She had expertly lead him through a day of his favorite things; lazy morning sex, breakfast in bed, next a long ride and lunch at his beloved roadside dive, back home for another session of hot love making, a cozy nap, then she prepared a tour de force dinner, followed by a long sweaty set of mind-blowing sex leaving him spent and moaning in her arms.

'Sioux. . . He groaned. 'You're killin' me. But what a way to go.'

She cuddled and stoked him until he was at his most chill.

'Got something to tell you' She purred and spit it out.

'Bought the property in Homer where I used to live and going to build my house there.'

'Build?. . . we already got a house. . .' He mumbled close to sleep.

Sioux winced and soldiered on as she stroked him.

'No precious, that's where _I'm_ gonna live. My place. You'll have yours and I'll have mine.'

All her best efforts were for naught. He struggled out of her arms and loomed over her his black eyes hard. Through gritted teeth he demanded.

'What the FUCK are you talking about?'

She blew out a long breath, covering herself with the sheet.

'_My_ place in Homer. My home. Where you are most welcome at any time. Just like my pied-à-terre in Paris and loft in New York. And the home I'll find here in Seattle near yours.'

Johnathan looked at her like she had lost her mind.

'And where will we live together?'

Sioux was sorry. 'We won't.'

'Why the HELL not? What is wrong with you?' He demanded.

'Are we, or are we not, stupid crazy in love, or what?

She sadly smiled her wisest smiles.

'Exactly. However, we have lived our lives on our own for a very long time. We're mustangs baby. Never broken to the bridle of marital or any other kind of intimacy.'

She stroked his cheek and softly pleaded.

'Best to take it slow. Real slow. Trust me. I don't want to struggle and kick against you and me. I need this. Please don't be mad.'

Johnathan didn't like this shit one bit but he also had learned Sioux was not a woman to be smothered or forced into submission. As he stared down at her he saw pleading in her strained green eyes and stood down. Time was on his side and if she wanted her own homes he not going to make it a deal breaker. . .for now. It was true they had both lived wild and free. The surprise was she needed more taming than he did.

Andy was a horse whisperer and she was stubborn as a mule. Johnathan just hoped he could give him some tips on how to gentle her around to his way of thinking. He silently settled back in her arms and yawned.

Sioux hugged him tight and rocked. 'Are you mad?'

He harrumphed. '. . .mad? Yeah I'm mad. . .'

Yawn. 'Mad I'm in love with a hard-headed. . .'

Yawned again. '. . .crazy woman I can't do a damn thing with. . .'

Sioux exhaled with relief and smiled. Lord, she loved this man.

Christmas

Grandma Jo's was again a hive of boisterous Hillstands. As people arrived they fell on the presents under, around, and stacked by a huge tree Sioux had helped decorate, hung with ornaments collected and preserved well over more than a half century. The children; cousins, grand kids and great grandkids scampered, fought, laughed and cried. . . in short it was a mad house. As the day turned to evening, family said their goodbyes many carrying exhausted children in their arms.

Sioux managed to get Johnathan and Andy's attention and lead them to over a space close to the tree.

'Warrior circle.' She ordered.

Johnathan and Andy groaned and sat down on the floor cross legged.

'Shit!' Andy complained as he winced. 'I'm too old for warrior circle.'

Johnathan agreed. 'Sioux we ain't kids anymore, cut us some slack.'

She ignored their complaining. 'I have gifts for you two. Been a long time since that Christmas we never had. . .'

She went up on her toes and untied two small leather pouches off a high branch. Johnathan and Andy looked at each other, then at Sioux. She smiled as she turned and in that moment reality seemed to shift as she sat between them and crossed her legs with sinewy ease. They held hands to complete the circle, and the warrior circle was complete.

'Close your eyes.' Sioux spoke softly in a sing-song voice.

'I want to tell you the story of the Christmas we never had.'

And began to tell the story of that Christmas she had imagined for decades, as if it had been. . .

_You were boys, and I was your Queen, we were in my tiny cabin in front of a roaring fire I had ordered you to build. You didn't mind, you lived to do my bidding. I ordered you to sit down and shut up as I reached high into the scraggly tree we had cut down and decorated the week before with strings of popcorn and craft paper chains of red and green, and I took down two small leather pouches. . . _

Andy was there with her and took up the story from his imagining . . .

_Your long black hair was in a ponytail caught up with the ribbon and bow from the present we gave you. It was a leather headband we had made, with help from Ma, glued with beads with a big Bald Eagle feather in the front. _

Johnathan's voice was dreamy. . .

_You said it was the best present you'd ever had and would treasure forever. We were so happy and proud you wore it everywhere. _

Sioux softly continued their story. . .

_Oh how I loved your gift. I was so looking forward to giving you yours. I had found just the perfect wood that I spent many a long night carving your Spirit animals. _

Sioux raised and kissed Andy's hand. 'I love you.'

_Andy, I gave you yours first. You opened the leather pouch and looked steadily into my eyes as I explained the meaning of the name I had given you. Blue Fox. A wise and noble messenger. You were a provider, clever, intelligent, and adaptable. I believed this was what you were and would be. _

Next she raise and kissed Johnathan's hand. 'Love of my life.'

_My Little Bear. You opened yours and looked at me with apprehensive eyes. Did you think you were not as gifted as your brother? Your Bear symbolized gentle strength and steadiness, the pragmatism of a fierce protector. You possessed the big hearted introspective of a dreamer. I believed this was who you were and would be._

'Open your eyes!' Sioux had a big grin on her face and reached for the pouches.

'I think you know what these are. I hope you don't mind. but I always wished I could have added one more touch. . .so I did. Here open, open!'

Andy shook out his fox that now had small brilliant blue gems for eyes. Johnathan shook his out and his bear had brilliant gems of black for eyes. The brothers grabbed her into a rough hug and kissed her soundly.

'Glad we got these back before Opies bro!' Andy said as he gingerly got up. 'Really wasn't looking forward to going out without them.'

Andy held out a hand and pulled Johnathan to his feet as Sioux gracefully rose to hers.

'We never go fishing without our 'good luck' so that's why we had them on the boat.' Johnathan explained as he lead her to where Andy was standing at Grandma Jo's mantle that was a mass of framed photos.

From the crush of framed pictures, Andy pulled out a faded calico pouch and he and Johnathan dropped their talismans inside as Andy explained.

'Granny made this pouch that Christmas 'cause she and Mom were scared we'd lose them. Kept them here when we weren't fishing every since.'

Sioux eyes welled at this latest revelation of how this family had kept her spirit alive.

Andy picked up a small framed photo and gave Johnathan a wicked smile.

Johnathan hugged Sioux and laughed.

'And that pouch sits right next to this. Show her Andy.'

Andy added his hug and placed the picture in her hand. Sioux breath caught as she gasped and laughed.

'I don't remember taking this picture!'

There they were on the back porch of their of her cabin, impossibly young and innocent, full of mischief and possibilities. She looked up at Johnathan.

'Made you a copy, with your gifts back at the house.' He grinned.

As they crushed and Hillstranded her, Sioux sobbed as her spirit reached across eternity and found the spirits of her parents.

'Rest in peace. I'm found. I'm alright now, I'm going to be just fine.'

'Hey you guys get it together!' Scotty shouted 'Granny wants a picture of the three of you wackjobs!'

As Sioux wiped her tears, Andy and Johnathan sniffed, roughly wiped their eyes and manned back up.

'Hang on! Gotta get my girl together here.' Johnathan bellowed as he smoothed her cheek.

Andy knelt down on one knee and grinned up at them. 'Hey! Let's do it again!'

Sioux stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder, Johnathan stood next to her. In the original picture her hand fell down to his shoulder, today she reached up.

As Scotty fiddled with the camera, as the three, an indivisible trinity, traded grins.

He held the camera to his eyes and directed. 'O.K. On three. One. Two. . .'

And on 'Three'.

Andy, Johnathan, and Sioux rudely stuck out their tongues.

SNAP!

* * *

><p>THE END. . .for now!<p> 


End file.
